Spill
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -Part of my Bestfriends project-One-shot,no yaoi.Okay..I didn't have the time to summarize this.Just look inside.-AND PLEASE VISIT MY FORUMS SO WE CAN DISCUSS and fangirl over the three one winged hotties..ahahha..XD-


A/N:Please,don't kill me. I was attacked by a rabid plot bunny and my life was absolutely threatened. And don't fret there since I don't own FFVII itself,and its characters. This fanfiction was just a byproduct of my mind infected with ice enjoy..!

--ccc---

"What the--!?!"

"Well,this is a surprise."

"It's not a good one to me!!"

"Someone was deeply plunged in his dream last night."

"Is it you?"

"Not me."

"Oh no,you always didn't do it."

"Neither did I."

"Did I asked you to deny yourself??"

"Ooh quit it,you guys!It's not a big thing!"

"IT IS A BIG THING...!"

"We can easily clean this one up."

"I can't imagine my delicate hands holding up a dirty rag."

Angeal let out a sigh and massaged his temples,"For goodness sake stop acting like a school girl,Genesis.",he's starting to lose his composure due to his childhood friend's constant whining.

"But I didn't do this one,I promise!Besides,what makes you think I'd miss the spot and spill urine on the toilet bowl..!?",Genesis gritted his teeth. He felt angry of being accused,"How about you Sephiroth,did you do this!!?"

Sephiroth started glaring daggers at Genesis and the latter had a triumphant smile,"See!?Silence means yes!!So Seph must have been the one who spilled that!"

Sephiroth shook his head,"There's no getting through you at all.I DIDN'T DO THAT."

"If it wasn't the three of us,then who did this..??",Angeal sighed heavily,looking at the urine on the toilet floor.

"Whoever did this should've been ashamed of himself!?It's disgusting!",Genesis scowled.

"You speak for yourself.",Sephiroth smirked.

Genesis pointed a finger at Sephiroth and started to yell loudly,"SEE,ANGEAL!!?H-HE'S ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T DO..!!!HE'S THE SUSPECT,HE'S THE SUSPECT----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angeal covered his hears in annoyance. This morning isn't the best he had in life. The three of them haven't taken a bath yet,they're still in pajamas,the stench of the urine starts to spread out..and they're inhaling it unintentionally. At this very moment all Angeal want to do is to bang his head against the wall,really.

But of course he has to keep his honor and prevent himself from doing things that can humiliate him(as the cellphones of Genesis and Sephiroth were ready to take the videos if such event happens),and so the poor Angeal dropped down his shoulders and tried to say as calmly as he could,"Now,without lies,without whining,without screams....who spilled his urine on the toilet floor while...uh,urinating..?"

There. His honor was broke. Nevertheless,Genesis was too irritated and Sephiroth was not in the mood to laugh and tease him. Angeal wasn't in the mood to tolerate both,too. Silence dropped in next...as the three of them kept their mouths shut.

Finally,Angeal scratched his head and told them,"This won't get us 's just clean up this mess so we can finally take a bath."

Genesis finally laughed,"Geez,you said so!It's starting to stink here!Let's hurry up before Sephy's hair absorbs the odor and get's all skunk'd"

Angeal chuckled at this as Sephiroth smacked Genesis on the head.

"Oww..that hurt,Seph!"

"Clean the floor so you can compensate to me."

Genesis protested,"But I've already compensated to you!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow,"Hn..?When..?"

"When you punched me!It's more than enough!"

"So you're admitting that you've committed a fault?"

"..What!?I didn't said that!"

"But you've compensated. It means you've had a fault."

"Then what is my fault..!?"

"You've spilled urine."

"I DIDN'T.......!!!",Genesis clenched his fist and was about to punch the silver-haired man infront of him when his vision was covered by a dirty rag. Apparently,Sephiroth was hit by one,too.

Genesis freaked out in an immature way and quickly removed the dirty cloth as fast as he could. He repeatedly rubbed his face with his hands to remove any dirt from it,"Angeal..!What the heck was that!!?"

"Both of you..start cleaning the floor too. Before I throw another batch of dirty rags on NO COMPLAINING...!"

Genesis scratched his nape and pouted. He kneeled down and used the rag to clean the floor,his face marked by a disgusted look. Genesis stated in his mind,"I'm soooooo gonna kill the one who did this."

Sephiroth was no exception,although he didn't expressed how icky he felt it was. The three of them started their morning by cleaning the spilled urine on the toilet floor,left with no answer about who was the real suspect.

...

..Outside,a nervous Zack was trying to make it back to his room as secretly as he could,"Owwwwwwwww....my wet pants.",he thought worriedly.

--OWARI!!--

Me:There it is!My fic with no sense!

Genesis-kun:Then why did you write it if it has no sense!?

Me:To humiliate you.*Grin*

Genesis-kun:*Veins popped on head*WTF!!?WHY!!?And doesn't that make sense!!?

Sephiroth: Just tell the readers what she obliged you to say.

Gen-kun:If you aren't beautiful,Apathy,I wouldn't do this!Unluckily,you are*sighs*..so,PLEASE I'M NOT THE "JENNY"is the right spelling of that song of Click five,not "GENNY"!!!!!!!!!Shit...


End file.
